


Wild Hunt, Interrupted

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, dub-con, non-con, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at end of s6. Sam is in his inner world when he confronts his soulless self in the woods. When he loses his gun, things take a decidedly unexpected turn. The thing is, Sam isn’t entirely sure if it’s for the worse or the better…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Hunt, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. This is just for entertainment. No money or other profit being exchanged or gained.

Sam stared at the other Sam. Sam adjacent? Sam 2.0? What? He didn’t know what to call this other guy, this doppelganger standing in front of him. What he did know was that this new Sam, this second Sam, was dangerous. He was murderous. And Sam himself? The real Sam (at least he thought he was the real Sam…maybe he wasn’t? Maybe HE was the doppelganger instead?) had dropped his gun somewhere in the scramble to get away from this evil version of himself.

“Listen…we don’t have to do this…” Sam said, shifting from foot to foot, eyes darting away in the hopes of finding an opening to run, licking his lips nervously.

“Well, we wouldn’t have. You were given a gift with that amnesia, but you just kept poking at it. You could have gone back and stayed with that bartender, had a happy life. Or found Jess instead, have the life you wanted before all this shit started. I told you to, I warned you. But, like usual you wouldn’t listen.”

“I can’t! Dean is—”

“Oh, Dean! Dean is out there somewhere! Dean needs me! Apparently, you’re under the impression that Dean needs you to be there to wipe his ass for him all the time. Or, maybe it’s the other way around?” this cruel version of Sam smirked a little. “Is that it? I always got the impression there was a little more between you two. He kept giving me these longing looks before he found out I didn’t have a soul. That I wasn’t you.”

Sam clenched his jaw, not even sure what the hell this other Sam was talking about.

“Oh my God.” the clone laughed in Sam’s face, stepping a little closer, lowering the gun just a bit. But, Sam wasn’t stupid…he recognized that this guy might be lowering his gun but that was the only thing he’d lowered. His guard was still up.

“Shut up.” Sam said, pursing his lips together and breathing a bit more heavily through his nose.

“You never noticed? How is that possible? Are people with their souls intact really that stupid? I thought they were just ignoring what they knew in favor of their stupid little emotions, but you honestly haven’t noticed? All of these years? That sort of look didn’t happen over night, even if I did come back from the dead unexpectedly.”

“You just don’t get it. People with emotions-“

“Shut up, Sammy! Nobody cares. It’s just you, me, and the trees here.” he said as he shoved Sam against one of those trees with a hand on his chest. It was sturdy and strong, unforgiving against his back.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, looking at his counterpart warily, swallowing nervously, his eyes darting over the Other’s body, looking for an opening, a soft spot, a weakness…hell even an unguarded weapon.

He found nothing. This Sam looked like him, but didn’t carry himself like him, didn’t carry weapons quite the same way.

“Aren’t you curious? I know you’ve gone through long periods of sexual repression. Let me help you with that.”

“You’ve…you’ve done quite a lot of ‘helping’ with that while you had control of my body yourself. Just…no. I’m good.” Sam had hoped to act like he was disgusted or just angry or…something other than terrified but he saw the glint in this Other Sam’s eyes. He wasn’t fooling the Other.

“Oh. You’re good alright.” Other Sam looked him up and down, before letting his hand trail down along Sam’s chest, along his stomach, his abs, down until his fingers caught on Sam’s waistband and belt.

Sam didn’t even realize that he had been staring at that hand during its travel, breath caught in his throat until the Other took a firm grip and gave a slight yank of the pants. Then his breath hitched and his eyes darted up to the Other’s.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that hard-on.” the voice was like velvet now, caressing him, wrapping around his throat.

“Adrenaline…” Sam denied, his voice weak by comparison.

“You really need to stop lying to yourself, Sammy. It’s not healthy.” that hand on his pants had deftly unfastened the belt buckle already, without Sam even noticing.

What he did notice was when another hard yank from the Other’s hand popped the button and ruined the zipper.

“And look at that. Your cock just gained another inch.” this time the velvet voice practically purred. “Or is that adrenaline, too?”

“I…” Sam really didn’t know what to say, he swallowed again.

“Speechless? That’s perfect. I was tired of hearing your whiny excuses.” and suddenly Sam found himself facing the tree, rather than the Other, his pants being yanked to his ankles.

This was enough to jolt him into awareness, to remind him that this was not supposed to be happening, that he was supposed to be putting himself back together. Not…what was this? Fucking himself?

There was a joke in there somewhere, he was sure. If Dean were here, he’d have found it. And voiced it. No…if Dean were here this wouldn’t be happening.

None of his struggling, or wishful thinking, helped him, though. The Other had an iron grip on his hips; punishing, bruising.

“Stop!!” Sam cried out, but his doppelganger didn’t seem inclined to listen, nor did anything in the woods seem inclined to help him.

“Oh God!” Sam cried out when he felt warm, writhing wetness against his hole. He gasped when it pushed in, struggled more…but that only seemed to be pressing his backside further against the Other’s tongue.

A chuckle was his only answer, breath warm against his ass, causing Sam to shiver.

That tongue pressed in further, without remorse, without the slightest inhibition. As if that tongue had done this many times before, enjoyed doing this. Maybe it had. Maybe it did.

“Stop…please, just stop…” Sam panted, surprised when the treatment actually did stop. And a little disappointed.

“Oh, trust me. For what I’m gonna do in a minute…you don’t want me to stop right now.” came the voice again, this time the velvet seemed to wrap around his cock instead of his throat.

The tongue went back to work, shoving and pushing it’s way in, deeper. That mouth not afraid of drooling against him, bringing the tongue out a bit again, then shoving that spit into him when it returned, slicking his insides liberally.

Sam was panting, even moaning a bit against his will, doing his best not to hump against the tree. The bark would be unforgiving, would chafe, would make him bleed. Would hurt in all the wrong ways. So, instead he went the other direction he could; back against the unrelenting mouth and tongue.

His cock was so hard, it was starting to hurt. All this over a bit of rimming? Very skillful rimming, but still. He slid his hand down, wanting to relieve some of the pressure, but found his wrist in an iron grip, preventing him.

“No.” the Other Sam said, standing up, taking that arm with him, pressing it firmly against the bark of the tree above Sam’s head while he pressed himself up against Sam’s body. It was only at that point did Sam realize the Other was just as naked from the waist down as he was.

His cock swelled again when he felt the Other Sam’s dick pressed up against his ass, rubbing, practically humping him.

It was all he could do to keep the whimper that escaped him from being too loud.

“Just relax and let yourself enjoy it. I know you’ve looked at yourself in the mirror and wondered what it would be like if your reflection could come to life. Right there in the motel room, while you’re all alone for a few hours. What you two might do to each other. Just think of me as your reflection.” the Other Sam whispered, breath hot against Sam’s ear. He felt the stretch of the Other’s lips as they formed a grin, mouth open as he pressed the blunt head of his cock against Sam’s opening, giving a surprised sound of appreciation which he cut-off almost immediately.

“So tight…are you in pain, Sammy? Does it hurt?” the Other Sam asked, and Sam couldn’t tell if he was hoping it was or hoping it wasn’t.

Sam declined to answer, just closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing as the Other Sam kept pushing in. One movement made longer by the extremely slow pace that was chosen.

“Well…it feels damn good to me.” that voice again, whispering, before nipping at his ear, making Sam’s cock twitch. “Damn good…” he murmured as he slid home.

“H-how many times have you done this to people?” Sam asked, his face flushing as he realized he was breathless…and that he really liked being filled up like this.

“Lost count. Sorry, Sammy…but unlike you, I let myself have what my body craves.” and then that talented tongue was on the side of his throat, licking a stripe up it as Sam felt the Other’s cock slowly sliding out of him. Maybe it was over? Maybe the Other had changed his mind, after all? Was just making a point, a power play of some kind? The thought disappointed him.

And then came the first thrust, hard and jarring. Sam cried out, in surprise and in enjoyment. He had to keep his hips braced so that he wouldn’t be pressed forward into the tree, so that he could protect his cock from the rough bark. He couldn’t just be pliant, stubbornly refuse to participate. Not when that bark could shred his dick if he went limp.

“I heard that…that sound you just made. You like this. Whatever lies you tell yourself, you like this.” that voice, knowing and smug, said into his ear just as another thrust slammed into him, forcing him to press back this time, to counter it or risk being jarred forward anyway.

“Come on, Sammy…this would go a lot faster if you’d stop fighting your urges.” that voice didn’t seem too upset at all that Sam was trying to only do the bare minimum to keep his hips from moving forward, from hurting himself. It was like an observation. Advice.

The smug bastard…

“Nobody’s here but us…nobody’s gonna see. Nobody’s gonna know.” the voice coaxed, tempting him.

“I’ll know…” Sam said, his voice rough, husky.

“You’ll know no matter what you do. Might as well let yourself enjoy it. You’re already gonna be spending a lot of time angsting over it later, anyway.”

The Other Sam sped up the thrusting, increased the force, pounding Sam’s hole. Sam could hear the slap of skin against skin, feel the Other Sam’s balls against him with each thrust into him.

Sam took a few deep breaths, before he leaned his upper body forward more, bracing both arms on the trunk of the tree, above his head, using them to brace himself as he pressed back, starting to actively participate, meeting the Other’s thrusts, shifting his stance so his legs were wider apart to make it easier for himself.

“Fuck yes…” came the moan from behind him and he felt the Other Sam’s forehead against the back of his shoulder. The Other shifted his angle, and at first Sam didn’t know who it was who had screamed like that, who else could possibly be here. Was someone watching?

But, no. No one was watching. No one else was here. That scream had come from Sam, that white burst behind his eyes had been given to him by the Other.

“Is that it? Right there?” the Other asked, but it sounded like he already knew the answer.

Another thrust against that spot and Sam was moaning like a bitch in heat.

“You sound like a whore, Sammy. Who knew you could be such a little cockslut?” that tone was breathless and pleasure-ragged, but arrogant and smug all the same.

It did things to Sam’s cock. Made it twitch and jump, made the precum already beading at the head dribble out and all the way down to his balls. Made him pant like he’d just run a marathon.

The pounding, slamming force of the thrusts became harder, faster, as the Other Sam chased his orgasm, and by extension chased Sam’s as well.

“Oh God, oh God…” it took Sam a moment to register that he was the one speaking. He didn’t remember ever having sex so good that he lost his sense of self, his sense of where he was, of what his own voice sounded like in his own ears, felt like in his own throat. That he could somehow miss the working of his jaw and tongue to form the words and noises.

“Not God, baby, nothing to do with God.” that rough, husky voice again.

“Please…oh fuck, please…” Sam didn’t even know what exactly he was begging for, what he was even really saying. He just couldn’t keep quiet, needed to vocalize.

“Please what, Sammy? Please this…?” that voice in his ear managed another purr, another sound that went right to his groin, before he felt the Other Sam’s free hand on his cock, starting to stroke, giving a light squeeze just under the head.

And that was all Sam could handle. He was already falling over the edge before he realized what had happened, screaming out his pleasure, cum splattering in thick ropes against the tree he was braced against, his channel tightening, squeezing on the Other Sam’s long, thick, hard cock.

“Fuck…” he heard behind him before the Other pressed himself so firmly to Sam’s back that they were practically molded together. Sam couldn’t even relax after his orgasm, he had to keep himself braced, keep himself moving, participating, as the Other Sam fucked into him at a speed and force that was borne of desperation.

And that was all he had time to register before he felt it. The Other Sam came inside of him, buried balls deep, the semen hot and thick as it coated his insides, causing him to gasp and jerk his hips.

There was a sated, spent chuckle from behind him after a few moments, as the Other slipped out of him.

“Like the feeling of jizz in your ass?” he asked, the one hand moving away from Sam’s dick, going around instead to press two fingers into his open, come-slick hole.

Sam’s body shivered as he moaned at the feeling. His palms hurt, he was pretty sure they’d been scraped raw and bleeding by the bark of the tree. He didn’t care.

Not really waiting, or seeming to care for, an actual answer the Other slid those fingers out and got down on his knees again to lick at Sam’s hole, tasting his own cum there.

Sam’s eyes widened and his breath hitched again, his cock giving a half-hearted twitch.

“Let’s get you ready for round two, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Wren! :)


End file.
